NiwEnglisc:Wikipedia Articles
This page is based on the list of articles every wikipedia should have. This is intended to show the depth and breadth of the Niw Englisc language in describing every day life, and that the language should have an ISO code and Wikipedia. 'Biography' 'Actors and Actresses' 'Artists' *Le Corbusier *Dalí, Salvador *Donatello *Dürer, Albrecht *Gogh, Vincent van *Goya, Francisco de *Hokusai, Katsushika *Kahlo, Frida *Leonardo da Vinci *Matisse, Henri *Michelangelo *Picasso, Pablo *Raphael *Rembrandt *Rubens, Peter Paul *Sinan, Mimar *Velázquez, Diego *Warhol, Andy *Wright, Frank Lloyd 'Authors, Playwrights, and Poets / Autor, Ple'ȝ'wyrhten, and Scoppe' *Abu Nuwas *Andersen, Hans Christian *Bashō *Borges, Jorge Luis *Byron, George *Cervantes, Miguel de *Chaucer, Geoffrey *Chekhov, Anton *Dante Alighieri *Dickens, Charles *Dostoyevsky, Fyodor *García Márquez, Gabriel *Goethe, Johann Wolfgang von *Hafez *Homer *Hugo, Victor *Joyce, James *Kafka, Franz *Kālidāsa *Li Bai *Naguib Mahfouz *Molière *Ovid *Proust, Marcel *Pushkin, Alexander *Shakespeare, William *Sophocles *Tagore, Rabindranath *Tolstoy, Leo *Twain, Mark *Virgil 'Composers and Musicians' * Armstrong, Louis * Bach, Johann Sebastian * Beatles, The * Beethoven, Ludwig van * Brahms, Johannes * Chopin, Frédéric * Dvořák, Antonín * Handel, Georg Frideric * Haydn, Joseph * Mahler, Gustav * Mozart, Wolfgang Amadeus * Palestrina, Giovanni Pierluigi da * Piaf, Édith * Presley, Elvis * Puccini, Giacomo * Schubert, Franz * Stravinsky, Igor * Tchaikovsky, Petr * Verdi, Giuseppe * Vivaldi, Antonio * Wagner, Richard 'Explorers and Travelers' * Amundsen, Roald * Armstrong, Neil * Cartier, Jacques * Columbus, Christopher * Cook, James * Cortés, Hernán * Gagarin, Yuri * da Gama, Vasco * Ibn Battuta * Magellan, Ferdinand * Polo, Marco * Zheng He 'Film directors and screenwriters Inventors, scientists and mathematicians Philosophers and social scientists Political leaders' * Akbar * Alexander the Great * Ashoka * Atatürk, Mustafa Kemal * Augustus * von Bismarck, Otto * Bolívar, Simón * Bonaparte, Napoleon * Caesar, Julius * Charlemagne * Churchill, Winston * Constantine the Great * Cyrus the Great * de Gaulle, Charles * Elizabeth I of England * Gandhi, Mohandas Karamchand * Genghis Khan * Guevara, Che * Hitler, Adolf * Joan of Arc * King, Martin Luther, Jr. * Lenin, Vladimir * Lincoln, Abraham * Louis XIV * Luxemburg, Rosa * Mandela, Nelson * Mao Zedong * Nehru, Jawaharlal * Nkrumah, Kwame * Peter the Great * Qin Shi Huang * Roosevelt, Franklin D. * Saladin * Stalin, Joseph * Suleiman the Magnificent * Sun Yat-sen * Tamerlane * Umar * Washington, George American Founding Fathers * Adams, John * Adams, Samuel * Dickinson, John * Franklin, Benjamin * Hancock, John * Henry, Patrick * Jay, John * Revere, Paul * Washington, George * Webster, Pelatiah * Whitefield, Rev. George ''' Religious figures and theologians' Philosophy and psychology Philosophy Psychology Religion World View and Religion Social Sciences Family and relationships Politics Business and economics Law International Organizations War and Military Social Issues Language and Literature Science Astronomy Biology Biological Processes Anatomy Health and Medicine Organisms Chemistry Earth science Physics Measurement and units Timekeeping Foodstuffs Beverages Mathematics Technology Communication Electronics Computers and Internet Energy and Fuels Materials Transportation Weapons Arts and Recreation Architecture and Civil Engineering Film, Radio, and Television Music Recreation History and geography 'History' 'Prehistory and ancient world' 'Middle Ages and Early Modern' * Abbasid Caliphate * Age of Enlightenment * Aztec * Byzantine Empire * Crusades * Holy Roman Empire * Hundred Years' War * Middle Ages * Mongol Empire * Ming Dynasty * Ottoman Empire * Protestant Reformation * Thirty Years' War * Renaissance * Tang Dynasty * Vikings 'Modern' * Arab-Israeli conflict * American Civil War * Apartheid * '''British Empire' * Cold War * Cultural Revolution * French Revolution * Great Depression * The Holocaust * Industrial Revolution * Nazi Germany * Meiji Restoration * Russian Revolution * Qing Dynasty * Treaty of Versailles * Vietnam War * World War I * World War II 'Geography (Erþkræft)' * Geography (Erþkræft) * Burg (City) * Continent * Equator (Midbeag) * Forest (Wald) * Mountain (Berg) * Desert * North Pole * Ocean * River (Fliete) * Sea (Sæ) * Tropic of Cancer * Tropic of Capricorn * South Pole 'Continents and major regions' * Africa * Antarctica * Asia * Australia * Europe * Middle East * North America * Oceania * South America 'Countries' * Afghanistan * Algeria * Argentina * Australia * Austria * Bangladesh * Brazil * Canada * China * Democratic Republic of the Congo * Cuba * Egypt * Ethiopia * France * Germany * India * Indonesia * Iran * Iraq * Israel * Italy * Japan * Mexico * Netherlands * New Zealand * Nigeria * Pakistan * Poland * Portugal * Russia * Saudi Arabia * Singapore * South Africa * South Korea * Spain * Sudan * Switzerland * Tanzania * Thailand * Turkey * Ukraine * United Kingdom * United States * Vatican City * Venezuela * Vietnam 'Cities' *Amsterdam *Athens *Baghdad *Bangkok *Beijing *Berlin *Bogotá *Brussels *Buenos Aires *Cairo *Cape Town *Damascus *Delhi *Dhaka *Dubai *Hong Kong *Istanbul *Jakarta *Jerusalem *Karachi *Kinshasa *Kolkata *Lagos *London *Los Angeles *Madrid *Mecca *Mexico City *Moscow *Mumbai *Nairobi *New York City *Paris *Rio de Janeiro *Rome *Saint Petersburg *São Paulo *Seoul *Shanghai *Sydney *Tehran *Tokyo *Vienna *Washington, D.C. 'Bodies of water' *Amazon River *Arctic Ocean *Atlantic Ocean *Baltic Sea *Black Sea *Caribbean Sea *Caspian Sea *Congo River *Donua (Danube) *Ganges *Great Barrier Reef *Great Lakes *Indian Ocean *Indus River *Lake Baikal *Lake Tanganyika *Lake Victoria *Mediterranean Sea *Mississippi River *Niger River *Nile *North Sea *Pacific Ocean *Panama Canal *Rein (Rhine) *Rio Grande River *Suez Canal *Southern Ocean *Volga River *Yangtze River *Yellow River 'Mountains and deserts' *Alps *Andes *Himalayas **Mount Everest *Mount Kilimanjaro *Rocky Mountains *Sahara